epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Lucide Star/DCRB 37: Amanda Waller vs Hillary Clinton
Oooh boy, yesterday was a mess. I was working outside all day in 100+ degree weather and probably got a minor heat stroke. That explains why I'm releasing this a day late haha. The remaining 3 battles should stay on schedule. Stay hydrated my friends. Anyways, here is another spiritual sequel. I'll let the rest of the battle speak for itself. Prologue President Luthor, it’s Lois Lane from the Daily Planet. With the end of your first term coming up, the public has to know. Are you going to seek re-election? Well if it isn’t Ms. Lane and her famous mouth. Well the political world isn’t as exciting as it used to be. I think I’ve done as much as I can do here. It’s time to let someone new take over. But Mr. President, your polling is off the charts. What’s the reason behind this? I’m better suited for business. I can do much more philanthropic work with a direct hand in Lexcorp. However, you don’t have to worry about my progress stalling. I’ve chosen my replacement well. The nation is eager to hear who this replacement is Mr. President. Who have you chosen? None other than Amanda Waller. She has a small hurdle to overcome in Hillary Clinton, but I doubt she’ll have any issue with that. We’ll see Mr. President. Waller isn’t the easiest person to get along- Anymore questions? No? Alright then. Wait, Mr. President, I wasn’t finished! Jeez, what a prick. Beat Battle VS GO! Battle starts at 0:26 'Amanda Waller:' Let’s skip the introductions. You all know who I am It’s the true patriot of the battle against the Islamic spy cam I’m all business. Leave the crying and excuses to the hand In both the polls and the military, I’ve got you out-manned This fake progressive doesn’t pose a threat against me I’m black and female. So where’s the privilege and misogyny? Face the facts, you couldn’t stop Barack, and you’ll fall to #metoo If Bill didn’t want your ugly self, what makes you think we’d want you? You’re all talk and no action. The only work you do is behind the scenes A perfect setting to hide all of your no good email schemes Why don’t you Pokémon Go away? You’re like a cockroach, you won’t leave You’d think after all your political suicide, you’d want to rest in peace For a strong independent woman, you sure do bitch and whine a lot Maybe if you learned some responsibility, you wouldn’t have lost You wanted to break that glass ceiling? Well now you gotta break the Wall If Batman couldn’t Trump me, then you don’t stand a chance at all 'Hillary Clinton:' Actually let’s not skip the introductions, because we only got half the story Your history unfortunately gets very violent and gory Ever heard of Task Force X? That’s more suicidal than anything I’ve done You use criminals for your hits. What kind of government do you run? Invading Iraq did have some unintended consequences But I only authorized those operations with the best intentions On the other hand, you attack heroes who selflessly endanger themselves Now who should be the first one the American people ask for help? Meanwhile, I was Secretary of State. Defending us from terror threats Ending Osama bin Laden before he could down another monument You? You’re just a murderer under the guise of a politician You didn’t need to massacre the LOA to put them in submission Electing you would be Doomsday. I’m the voice the people need I’ve been at this job longer than you’ve been on the scene Once I’m in office, criminals like you will stay where they belong Behind bars, with no chance of using their rights while they do wrong 'Amanda Waller:' Then by all means, you first. You’ve got way more blood on your hands But I’m sure that the millions of orphaned Iraqi children will understand You’re a bigger wolf in sheep’s clothing than your own foundation Go cry about What Happened, while I enjoy my inauguration 'Hillary Clinton:' You know what? I am so sick of all of these personal attacks! If it weren’t for Comey and all the lies, I’d have the last laugh So enjoy it now while your arteries are here in the moment I’ll outlive you like all of my previous opponents Epilogue That election was too close Waller. I invested a lot in this campaign. I won didn't I? That's all that matters Lex. I did my part, now you have to do yours. Have a little faith, won't you? I've never been wrong before. Then what do we do about the Reverse Flash? He's been making too much noise. The Justice League will take care of that before it becomes an issue. However, I have the perfect remedy for him if he steps too far out of line. Who Won? ---- Category:Blog posts